Clover
by Higashiyama-san
Summary: "Jika kau menemukan semanggi yang berdaun empat, maka kau akan beruntung". Barter fic untuk Ryuna Ohime.  RnR please


**X-X-X-X-X**

**Hetalia Axis Powers © Himaruya Hidekaz**

**X-X-X-X-X**

**X*~ *X*~*X*~*X**

**Clover**

**X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X**

"Terima kasih sudah datang" ucap seorang penjaga kasir memberikan sekatung penuh hamburger pada pemuda berambut dirty blonde berkacamata. Pemuda tersebut hanya tersenyum ramah sembari membuka kantung burger yang baru saja ia terima.

Ia berjalan meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

Kantung plastik berlogo huruf M yang berisi penuh dengan hamburger ia bawa dengan tangan kiri-nya, sedangkan tangan kanan nya ia gunakan untuk memakan burgernya. Ia berjalan tanpa arah yang pasti.

"Enaknya kemana ya?" ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Otaknya berusaha untuk memikirkan sesuatu tempat. Tapi yang terpikir hanyalah Mc.D yang baru saja ia kunjungi.

Pemuda Amerika itu kembali melahap burgernya. Hari ini ia begitu merasa jenuh. Tidak ada yang dapat ia lakukan pada hari ini. Semua teman-temannya tidak ada yang peduli padanya, semuanya sedang sibuk masing-masing.

Ia mencoba menghubungi Arthur, tapi pria beralis tebal itu mengatakan, bahwa ia sedang sibuk.

Ia mencoba menghubungi Francis, Kiku, Yao, tapi percuma, ia mendapat jawaban yang sama seperti saat ia menghubungi Arthur.

Sibuk.. semuanya sibuk.. tapi kenapa hanya Alfred yang tidak? Ya, ia sedang diberi libur oleh bos nya. Sebenarnya ia diberi libur karena bos nya sendiri ingin merasakan hari-hari damai dimana tidak ada Alfred disekitarnya.

"Dunia terkadang terasa sepi ya..?" bisiknya pelan sebelum ia kembali memenuhi mulutnya dengan hamburger.

.

Kini Alfred melintasi sebuah taman. Taman tersebut ditanami berbagai macam tanaman, dengan bangku panjang yang bisa diduduki oleh beberapa orang, dan lampu tiang yang bergaya kuno.

Ia berhenti sebentar untuk memperhatikan taman tersebut. Tidak sepi, namun juga tidak ramai. Kebanyakan orang-orang hanya sedang duduk-duduk beristirahat, membaca novel, meminum teh atau kopi, dan lain sebagainya.

Awalnya pemuda Amerika itu tidak tertarik, namun saat ia akan melangkah pergi, mata biru nya menangkap sosok yang sangat familiar.

Sosok yang berambut coklat kemerahan, dengan ahoge itu.. tidak salah lagi..

Sosok itu sedang berjongkok.. direrumputan.. mencari sesuatu..?

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Alfred segera mendekatinya, ia memasuki area taman itu, dan meneriakkan nama "Feliciano?"

Sosok tersebut membalikkan badan menghadap ke sumber suara "Vee~ A-Alfred? Sedang apa kau disini?" tanyanya dengan wajah polos, ia berdiri dan menatap Alfred

"Kau sendiri sedang apa?" tanya Alfred "Kamu ngapain... err, jongkok kayak gitu?"

"Vee~ mencari semanggi berdaun empat" jawabnya riang

"Eh? Semanggi berdaun empat? Apa itu?"

Sosok yang dipanggil Feliciano itu memiringkan kepalanya setelah mendengar pertanyaan Alfred "Hehe, lihat ini.." ia menunduk dan memetik satu tangkai semanggi kecil yang berada didekat sepatunya, lalu menunjukkan semanggi itu pada pemuda Amerika didepannya "Ini hanya berdaun tiga kan?"

Alfred menghitung banyak daun semanggi itu dengan teliti, lalu ia menjawab "Iya, hanya tiga" sambil menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Disini semuanya juga hanya berdaun tiga~" pemuda ber-ahoge itu merentangkan kedua tangannya

"Tapi kau tahu? Mungkin ada satu, dua, atau mungkin tiga semanggi yang berdaun empat disini! Hanya ada satu dari satu milyar daun semanggi yang berdaun empat. Walaupun aku sendiri belum menemukannya sih. Vee~ kau tahu artinya apabila kita menemukan yang berdaun empat?"

"Err.. tidak.." Alfred menggaruk belakang lehernya yang tidak gatal

"Jika kau menemukan yang berdaun empat, maka kau akan beruntung~ begitu vee~"

"Beruntung..?" tanya Alfred sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang menurun.

Feliciano manatap semanggi yang ia ambil sambil tersenyum bagaikan anak kecil "Iya vee~ aku juga tahu hal ini dari Kiku. Dia bilang, ini tergantung kita mempercayainya atau tidak. Tapi .." dengan mantap ia melanjutkan "Aku percaya kok!"

Senyum Alfred mengembang saat ia mendengar perkataan sang pemuda Italia tersebut "Baiklah, Feli. Karena aku adalah seorang hero yang baik, maka aku akan membantu mu mencarinya"

"Vee~ benarkah? Waa, kau memang baik vee~"

"Hero akan dengan senang hati membantumu!"

"Hehe, Kau cari dari sebelah sana ya.. dan aku melanjutkan pencarianku disini"

Mereka pun mulai mencari, satu persatu semanggi mereka lihat untuk menemukan semanggi yang langka berdaun empat tersebut.

Mereka terus mencari hingga akhirnya daun-daun semanggi itu tampak berwarna oranye karena terkena sinar matahari yang yang mulai redup akan tenggelam.

Sedari tadi banyak orang-orang yang memperhatikan mereka, namun mereka menghiraukan semua itu. Mereka terkadang saling menatap dan tertawa kecil. Saling bertanya, apakah sudah dapat atau belum, walaupun belum, mereka tetap tidak menyerah, tertawa sambil mengelap keringat yang sudah mengalir dari dahi mereka.

Untuk yang kebeberapa kalinya, Alfred kembali menanyakan "Sudah dapat belum?"

Pemuda ber-ahoge yang ditanyainya tetap tersenyum "Vee~ belum dapat~ Alfred sendiri sudah dapat?

"Belum juga.. ternyata tidak mudah ya?"

"Kalau Alfred sudah lelah, istirahat saja, vee~"

"Tidak, tidak.. aku akan tetap mencari! Kau saja yang istirahat, serahkan ini pada Hero!" Alfred menunjuk pada dirinya dengan ibu jarinya, sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Feli cemberut kekanakan "Vee~ aku juga akan terus mencari kok~"

Pemuda berkacamata itu tertawa kecil melihat sifat permuda Italia itu yang ternyata tidak ingin menyerah mencari semanggi berdaun empat itu. "Tapi apakah daun semanggi itu benar-benar ada disini?"

Feli mengelap keringat yang mengalir di belakang lehernya yang sudah tampak basah dengan kerah bajunya "Aku tidak tahu.. tapi mungkin saja ada, kalau belum dicoba, kita tidak akan tahu kan?" jawabnya dengan nada ceria

"Aku suka dengan jawaban mu itu"

.

.

Matahari kini sudah tidak terlihat, yang terlihat hanya cahaya-cahaya oranye yang tertinggal mengikuti perginya matahari. Penglihatan mereka mulai kabur karena langit mulai gelap, mereka hanya ditemani oleh cahaya yang berasal dari lampu-lampu taman yang tidak begitu terang.

"Aaahh~ belum ketemu, Feli~" kata Alfred, ia mulai mengeluh namun tetap mencari semanggi tersebut.

"Kalau Alfred sudah lelah, kau pulang saja duluan, vee~"

"Hee? Tapi aku juga ga mau ninggalin kamu sendiri disini..! lagipula kalau aku pulang dulu-" belum selesai Alfred menyelesaikan kalimatnya, mata-nya terbelalak saat ia menemukan sesuatu yang dicari nya "Feli! Feli! Aku menemukan nyaaa! Benar, aku menemukan nyaa!" Alfred telah menemukan semanggi itu, semanggi berdaun empat. Dari ratusan atau mungkin jutaan semanggi yang telah Alfred cari, akhirnya ia menemukannya. Dengan hati-hati Alfred mengambil tanaman semanggi berdaun empat itu beserta dengan tanahnya. Ia takut apabila tanaman itu nantinya akan rusak.

"Vee? B-Benarkah?" Feli buru-buru berdiri mendekati Alfred, melihat pada semanggi tersebut yang saat ini dipegang oleh Alfred, ia menghitung daun tersebut yang memang berjumlah genap, yaitu, empat daun. "Kita berhasil, Vee!" seru Feliciano dengan sangat gembira. "Vee, cepat letakkan di pot!" pemuda Italia utara itu beranjak dari tempatnya untuk mengambil pot kecil yang ia bawa dalam tas nya. Pot kecil berwarna coklat berbentuk tabung tanpa tutup dengan diameter sekitar sepuluh sentimeter.

Setelah ia meletakkan nya dalam pot, Feli tersenyum senang, wajahnya tidak dapat berbohong kalau saat ini ia memang sedang sangat senang. "Ayo kita rayakan dengan PASTAAAA!"

Alfred tertawa cekikikan, "Haha, Ini feli, cepat bawa pulang" kata pemuda Amerika itu menyerahkan pot yang kini tertanam semanggi berdaun empat.

"Vee~ itu kan kau yang menemukannya, jadi itu punya mu, ve~"

"Ehh? Tapi kan kau yang menginginkannya" Alfred menyodorkan pot itu.

Feli menggenggam kedua tangan pemuda Amerika didepannya tersebut yang sedang menyodorkan pot itu padanya, ia kembali menyodorkan pot itu kembali pada sang Amerika "Tidak bisa, vee~ kau yang sudah capek untuk menemukannya, jadi ini milik mu. Keberuntungan dari semanggi berdaun empat ini akan segera menyertaimu~" ia tersenyum lemah, tapi senyumannya masih dapat memancarkan keceriaannya.

Alfred memandang Feliciano dan tanaman semanggi berdaun empat itu secara bergantian. "Tidak! Ini punya mu!" ia kembali menyodorkan pot kecil tersebut, dan melepaskan tangannya dari pot itu. Agar pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya tersebut tidak dapat memberikan pot itu kembali padanya

"Ini kan memang tugas HERO untuk membantu! Haha, lagipula tanpa semanggi itu, aku juga sudah merasa beruntung kok!"

"Vee?" Feli menatapnya dengan bingung.

Alfred kembali berkata, untuk membuat pemuda Italia itu lebih mengerti "Aku sudah merasa beruntung kok, hari ini aku dapat bertemu dengan mu, mencari semanggi bersama mu, tertawa dengan mu, seharian ini benar-benar hanya bersama mu! Itu sudah cukup untuk ku, hehe, inilah keberuntungan bagiku!" ia mendekati Feliciano, lalu membelai kepala nya pelan.

"Vee~ a-aku juga bersyukur hari ini dapat bersama mu~" rona merah muda menghiasi kedua pipi pemuda manis Italia itu. "Boleh aku memelukmu, vee?"

Alfred belum menjawab apapun, tetapi Feli sudah memeluknya terlebih dahulu, memeluknya erat, membuat Alfred sedikit kaget. Namun ia akhirnya membalas pelukkannya. "Jaga semanggi itu ya.." kata Alfred pelan.

Alfred pun melonggarkan pelukkannya, mencari celah agar ia dapat menatap wajah Feliciano. Mata sebiru langit dan mata coklat hazelnut itu bertemu, saling melihat bayangan diri dari bola mata mereka. Alfred lalu menundukkan kepala nya agar sejajar, saling merasakan nafas hangat masing-masing, dan perlahan ia pun mencium lembut pemuda didepannya.

"Aku sudah beruntung karena mencintai mu"

"Aku pun juga telah beruntung karena adanya dirimu"

.

.

_Percayakah kalian dengan semanggi berdaun empat yang dapat memberikan keberuntungan?_

_Itu tergantung kepercayaan kalian masing-masing.._

_Namun, kalau kalian bertanya itu padaku, dengan yakin aku akan menjawab.._

_Ya, aku mempercayainya!_

_Vee~_

***~vee-END-vee~***

**A/N: **aaahhhhhh, akhirnya selesaaiiiiiii jugaaaa! XD Fic AmeIta ini di dedikasi kan untuk Ryuna Ohime~

dan maaf Ryuna-san kalau saya kelamaan, dan maaf apabila ini mengecewakan... T-T dan maaf lagi kalau ending nya kerasa agak garing, jadi krenyes-krenyes dan hambar gitu.. saya paling bingung ngebuat ending fanfic #curcol. Terus kok kayak nya ending nya juga ga nyambung dah? Oke, ga tau lagi mau ngebacot apa disini, jadi langsung saja, bagi-bagi **REVIEW** nya yaaa~ Repiew pweaseee! Silahkan komentar, kritik, dan saran nya ya kawan-kawan~ XD kalo emang terkesan ga nyambung, aneh, atau apa pun itu, kasih tahu saya saja..

- Higashiyama-san :)

**Review nya disini ya**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
